Jeff Nuttall
Ǐ |birth_place=Clitheroe, Lancashire |death_date= |death_place=Abergavenny, Monmouthshire, Wales |occupation=Poet Publisher Actor Painter Sculptor Jazz trumpeter Anarchist sympathiser Social commentator }} Jeffrey Addison Nuttall (July 8, 1933 – January 4, 2004) was an English poet, publisher, actor, painter, sculptor, jazz trumpeter, anarchist sympathiser and social commentator who was a key part of the British 1960s counter-culture. Life and work Jeff Nuttall was born in Clitheroe, Lancashire, and grew up in Herefordshire. He was the brother of literary critic A.D. Nuttall. He studied painting in the years after the Second World War and began publishing poetry in the early 1960s. Together with Bob Cobbing,http://www.guardian.co.uk/news/2002/oct/07/guardianobituaries.booksobituaries he founded the influential Writers Forum Press and writers workshop.http://www.lawrenceupton.org/guest-wf/wf.html He also associated with many of the American beat generation writers, especially William Burroughs. Nuttall's self-published "My Own Mag" mimeographed newsletter provided Burroughs with an important outlet for his experimental literature in the early 1960s. In 1966 he was one of the founders of the People Show, an early and long-lasting performance art group and was involved in the founding of the UK underground newspaper International Times. In 1967 two of his illustrations appeared in the counter-cultural tabloid newspaper The Last Times (Volume 1, number 1, Fall 1967) published by Charles Plymell. His book Bomb Culture (1968) was one of the key texts of the countercultural revolution of the time, a work which drew links between the emergence of alternatives to mainstream societal norms and the threatening backdrop of potential nuclear annihilation. Nuttall was one of the pioneers of the happening in Britain. Nuttall served as Chairman of the National Poetry Society from 1975 to 1976, a period when the Society briefly served as a home for the British Poetry Revival. He was poetry critic for several national newspapers and was the Poetry Society nominee for Poet Laureate but was overlooked in favour of Ted Hughes. Nuttall worked as an art teacher; senior lecturer at Leeds Polytechnic and was head of fine art at Liverpool Polytechnic (now Leeds Metropolitan University). As an actor he appeared in over 40 feature films and television programmes. His Selected Poems was published by Salt Publishing in 2003.http://www.saltpublishing.com/ Publications * Poems (1963) with Keith Musgrove * The Limbless Virtuoso (1963) with Keith Musgrove * The Change (1963) with Allen Ginsberg * My Own Mag (1963-66) * Poems I Want to Forget (1965) * Come Back Sweet Prince: A Novelette (1966) * Pieces of Poetry (1966) * The Case of Isabel and the Bleeding Foetus (1967) * Songs Sacred and Secular (1967) * Bomb Culture (1968) cultural criticism * Penguin Modern Poets 12 (1968) with Alan Jackson and William Wantling * Journals (1968) * Love Poems (1969) * Mr. Watkins Got Drunk and Had to Be Carried Home: A Cut-up Piece (1969) * Pig (1969) * Jeff Nuttall: Poems 1962–1969 (1970) * Oscar Christ and the Immaculate Conception (1970) * George, Son of My Own Mag (1971) * The Foxes' Lair (1972) * Fatty Feedemall's Secret Self: A Dream (1975) * The Anatomy of My Father's Corpse (1975) * Man Not Man (1975) * The House Party (1975) * Snipe's Spinster (novel, 1975) * Objects (1976) * Common Factors, Vulgar Factions (1977) with Rodick Carmichael * King Twist : a Portrait of Frank Randle (1978) biography of music hall comedian * ''The Gold Hole (1978) * What Happened to Jackson (1978) * Grape Notes, Apple Music (1979) * Performance Art (1979/80) memoirs and scripts, two volumes * 5X5 (1981) with Glen Baxter, Ian Breakwell, Ivor Cutler and Anthony Earnshaw (edited by Asa Benveniste) * Muscle (1982) * Visual Alchemy (1987) with Bohuslav Barlow * The Bald Soprano. A Portrait of Lol Coxhill (1989) * Art and the Degradation of Awareness (1999) * Selected Poems (2003) Selected filmography * Beaumarchais (1996) * The World is Not Enough (1999) as Dr. Mikhail Arkov, an enemy nuclear physicist whom Bond goes undercover as. See also *List of British poets References External links ;About * Obituary in The Guardian * The Life and Works of Jeff Nuttall Official website. * * John May interviews Nuttall at the Chelsea Arts Club, 1985 * Selected Poems listing ;Etc. * People Show Category:1933 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Academics of Leeds Metropolitan University Category:Beat Generation writers Category:British Poetry Revival Category:Conceptual artists Category:English anarchists Category:English poets Category:People from Clitheroe